Baby,oh,Baby
by privateandcadet
Summary: Yeah, I know terrible tittle, but good story. What happens when Kelly is turn into a baby? Will the others be able to take care of her and change her back before time runs out. How hard can it be to take care of a baby......diffucult.
1. Chapter 1

Yay!!!! My first story……I don't own any of the characters, they are own by DreamWorks.

Chapter One

Kelly was laying on the couch sideways, her elbow was propped up and her head was resting on her hand. She was staring at the TV. flipping through the channels.

"No….Nope….No way…..Lame…..Snoresville…..And…..I'm back to where I started."

She let out a big groaned as she turns the TV. off and toss the remote onto the coffee table. She resitchuated herself to now were was lying on her back, flippers at her side, and her eyes closed as she let out a big sigh.

"It's official….I'm bored."

Just then she heard footsteps pass by her; she sat up to see Kowalski heading to a weird looking machine with his tools. Kelly raised her eyebrow, being curious; she decided to go see what he's up to.

……………………………………………….

'Okay' Kowalski thought to himself. 'The blue wires should go to this part, the red wires should go here…..'

"Hello!"

"Auuuuuggghhhhh" Kowalski jumped.

Bang! He hit his head on the machine.

Kowalski came out from underneath the machine, while holding his head in pain.

"Never, ever, do that again." He glared daggers at her.

"What? Say Hello?"

"No." He growled. "Sneak up and scare me like that"

"Sorry" 'wait' Kelly did a double take. 'Did he just growl?' "What's wrong with you?"

As an answer, the machine fell apart and that made Kowalski growled again.

He grabbed his hammer and nails, and then started banging away.

"I'm….*bang*…having…..*bang*….problems…..*bang*…with……*bang*…..this……*bang*…time…*bang*……Machine…..*bang*….." He grunted out in between the bangs.

"I can tell." Muttered Kelly

"Kelly, I'm very busy right now. Is there something you need?"

"Do you think I can help?" Usually, Kelly wasn't interested in this kind of stuff, but she was very bored that it made her very desperate.

The hammering stopped. "You mean you'll retrieve the tools I ask for?"

Kelly snorted "no."

"Then the answer is no." Kowalski went back to his hammering, but stop when Kelly grabbed his flipper.

"Why not?"

"A. You're too young to handle tools. B. You and machines don't get along." He answered as he pried Kelly's flipper off of him.

Kelly shrugged. "Not my fault. I try to be nice, but they keep blowing up in my face."

"I see you got my point now." Kowalski went back to work.

Kelly leans against the time machine. "Oh come on Kowalski. I Promise to be careful."

Part of the machine fell apart again, as Kelly leaned against it. She sat up, staring at it, in surprise. Then she looked at Kowalski, who was glaring at her.

Kelly put her flippers up in defense. "I barely touched it."

In response, Kowalski put his flipper on his hip, and pointed the other one as if were saying "get out"

Kelly sighed in defeat. "I'm going, I'm going."

She was a little bit hurt that Kowalski didn't want her around. Maybe a little snack will cheer her up. Kelly grabbed some goldfish and a juice box, then sat down at the table.

'Wow, I never seen Kowalski act like that, he's usually an all-around nice guy'

She look back at Kowalski, who was still struggling with the time machine. She wishes she can find a way to cheer him up, but for right now, she decided the best thing was to stay out of his way. She heard a sigh coming form across the table, she turn to see Skipper looking at a book about chess.

She smirks while shaking her head. Even after two hundred and thirty-seven defeats, Skipper never gives up. Of course this makes him an easy target to tease…..

'Wait a minute……that's it. It's been awhile since she teased him'

Actually she just tease him this morning, but to her it seems like a long time. She grinned at Skipper, who was still looking at his book, having no idea what his youngest team member was up to.

She just found a way to entertain herself.

"It's time to go fishing." She muttered to her self.

After putting her snack away, she locked her eyes on her target.

"Oh come on Skipper, give it up." She said as she walks over to him. "You can try all you want, but Kowalski is still going to beat you."

Skipper looked up with a grin on his face that screams victory.

"Negative, I have a plan that will wipe that will wipe the smirk off of his face." He gave an evil crackle and went back to his book.

"That's what you said the last two hundred and thirty-seven times he has beaten you."

That comment made Skippers face drop into a scowl. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his flippers so that the book, itself, was shaking.

"Nice to know you've been keeping track of the score."

"Actually, that was just a guess." Kelly shrugged as Skipper slams his head onto the table muttering a few colorful words.

"Is that how many times he has beaten you? Wow, how can you even show your face, it must be embarrassing."

Skipper sighed as he lifted his head and sat his book down.

"What do you want Cadet?" Skipper's eyes were closed and he was massaging his temples.

Kelly smirks. 'And the fish is hooked'

"I'm bored."

Skipper's eyes snapped open as he look at Kelly. "Well go find something to do, I'm busy."

He picked his book up and continues reading. Kelly was now leaning over his shoulder, Reading the book too.

When Skippers and her eyes were connected, Kelly just smiled at him, while he looked annoyed.

"You know, it's really hard to read when you're breathing down my neck."

Kelly grinned, and then breathes heavily into his face. She giggled as he cough and gasp for air. She was really glad she had pizza goldfish.

"Oh, come on girl." He waved his flipper around to get rid of the smell. He was leaning away from her."Haven't you heard of a breath mint?"

'Now time to reel him in'

"I was going to ask you the same question. You don't want your breath smelling bad, epically with Marline around."

Skipper raised an eyebrow looking surprised. "Marline? What does she have to do with this?"

"Don't tell me you haven't notice the way she looks at you. I think she like likes you."

If Skipper ever had a moment when he felt very awkward. This was it.

"Right….I'm just going to pretend that we never had this conversation and find a quiet place to read." He started to gather his stuff up.

'Oh no! The fish got away. Think Kelly, got to get him back.'

"Well, it pretty obvious how you fell about Marline. I mean, I saw you moaning Marline to your pillow, while making out with it. At least that what Julian calls it, But what does making out mean? Maurice wouldn't let Julian explain the word to me. Do you know why Skipper?.........Skipper?"

While she was talking, Skippers eyes were twitching. He didn't know who he should be mad at. Julian, who told an eight year child the word making out, or Kelly, who was spying on him. Maybe both. After hearing his name being called for the fourth time, he turned around and growled at Kelly.

Gulp. "Whoops……went too far." 'Fish gone mad! Retreat!'

She started backing up. "You know, it's a bit drafty in here. I'm going to outside to get some fresh air. Bye!" She turned and high tailed out of the h.q.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Once outside, Kelly took a look around. It was a nice spring morning; the sun was peeking over the building, just waiting for little kids to come out on this nice day.

It was just a few hours before the zoo opens. Few hours until Kelly find something to do.

On the other side of the pool, she spotted Rico.

'Hey, maybe I can hang out with Rico. He's a fun dude.'

"What's up Rico?" She mad her way towards him, then suddenly stop when he glared at her. "What?" He pointed to someone next to him. Kelly took a closer look and saw it was a doll. Rico's Girlfriend. She guesses they were watching the sunset.

"Oh! You're on a date. Sorry. Have fun." She turned around and sighed.

'Okay, maybe Private wants to hang out with his sweet, adorable, little sister. Now….where is –there he is.'

Private was on the other side of the pool, eating fish. Poor Private didn't get to have breakfast; he slept in late because he and Skipper went on a midnight recon. Now he was enjoying his late breakfast, but not for long.

"awwww……sweet, sweet fish. I waited forever for this moment."

Just as he was going to take a bite, when he felt someone slap his back.

"How's it going Private?" That slap cause Private to drop his fish into the pool.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Take it easy, Private. I'll get the fish"

"Don't bother, it's ruined." Putting his flippers into his face.

"Its just wet, how bad could it be?"

He glared at her. "Do you realize what we do in this pool?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. 'Is this a trick question' "Uhhhh…….go swimming."

"That and also where we do our business."

Kelly was confused, than got a disgusting look on her face. "Ewwww!"

Private nodded. "Yeah." He looked at the floor, shaking his head. "Thanks to you, I'm going to have to wait for lunch." He grabbed his tummy as he walked away. "My poor tummy."

"Oh , come on Private." Kelly called after him. "I'm sorry……Private?"

Kelly kicked the stone, laying on the ground, into the pool. She looked up at Marline's crib, who was busy cleaning. Then over at the lemurs, where Julian, Mort, and Maurice were sleeping, probably from the all night dancing.

She sighed in defeat and went back inside.

………………………………………………………

Plopping onto the couch, she stared into space as she thought to herself about the past hour.

'I know that everyone is busy with their own project, but it seems that they don't want her around. Well fine, maybe I wont be around. Maybe I-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a weird sound, like when the TV has a bad reception.

"Kelly! Look out!" She heard Kowalski shout.

She sat up in time to see a strange electricity heading her way, before she could move, she was hit by it. She felt the electricity went through her whole body. It was like her insides were on fire. In fact, it was too much to bare, that she screamed in pain.

Hearing her scream, Kowalski tried everything to shut the machine off. Finally he unplugged the cord, and then ran up to the couch where Kelly was laying.

"Kelly! Are you- Oh my….."

"Is she alright?" Skipper asks in his rough voice, but you can hear a bit of concerned.

Private and Rico, who heard the fiasco from outside, were right behind him.

As soon as they reach the couch, they look down expecting to see Kelly, but instead they saw a baby penguin reaching her flippers up at them as if telling them she wants to be hold.

Private scratch the back of his head. "Uh….where's Kelly?"

Kowalski was still staring at the baby, not believing his eyes. "That is Kelly."

There was silence; Rico spoke for everyone when he said, "huh?"

Skipper for the first time, looked confuse. "I know I said that Kelly was the youngest…this is not what I meant."

"Alright. If you want proof, here's one." Kowalski picked up the baby penguin, showing the necklace worn around the penguin's neck. "Does this look familiar?"The necklace she was wearing was the same necklace, Kelly always wore.

That comment was enough to make the three penguins gasp.

…………………………………………………………………..

Wow, now I know why you guys like to do cliffhangers, I like way it feels. I promise never complain about a cliff hanger again. Well……I'll try, depending on how good the story is. Anyway please read and review, and no flames….flames are bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank-you for the reviews. They mean so much to me, now I have confident on writing stories. I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, except for my character, Kelly, which I made up, yep; I made her up all on my own. Aren't you proud of me, lol._

Skipper didn't know what to say. 'There is no way that Kelly turned into a ba-ba-ba……. I can't even say it.'

Skipper looked at Kelly who stared back at him, and then she let out a cute little giggle. Skipper looked back at Kowalski.

"How did this happen?" he cried.

"I must of mixed up a wire in the time machine. I'll just have to see what went wrong and fix it." Kowalski said as he handed the baby to Private.

"You do that, in the mean time, the rest of us will…….uh………" In the last word, Skipper said it dryly. "Baby-sit."

"Here are the stuff were going to need." Kowalski handed the list to Rico. "See if you can go find this stuff."

Rico saluted and headed out.

"And here are the instructions on how to take care of the baby." Kowalski continued while handing Skipper a stack of paper.

Skipper looked at the smart penguin in surprise. 'How dose he know-' Skipper shook his head. 'On second thought, I don't think I even want to know.'

"Okay let's see what we got here…." He read silently through the list. His eyes growing bigger and bigger. Once he was done he looked up at Kowalski, bugged eyed. In fact, his eyes were so big, it looked like they were about to fall out. "All of this just for one baby?!?"

Kowalski just shrugged.

"This isn't right, there is no way a baby could need all of this stuff." Skipper muttered to himself, and then he cleared his thought. " Okay…….Nap time and lullaby…….that's Privates territory……….Play time……….all of us……bath…….need two soldiers for that mission, so …… Private and I will take care of that………Feeding…..Rico will do the meal and the feeding……Burping?" Skipper looked up to Rico who just came in with a sack full of stuff." Rico, Do you know how to burp?"

Rico nodded and gave out a loud belch. Kowalski, Skipper, Private all gave him a disgust look. Kelly just squeals in delight.

"I meant the baby." Rico put his flipper up to his chin and thought about it, then shook his head. Skipper sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Just then Kelly let out some gas and started crying. All the penguins grabbed their noses and went "ewe."

Skipper, still holding his nose, looked at the list. "Who's on diaper duty?"

"Uh…..no one sir. You didn't assign anyone to it." Kowalski whispered in his ear.

"Okay……Private."

"Private's just a boy."

"Rico."

"Do you really trust a penguin who loves to blow things up handle this job?"

"Kelly?"

"Did you forget who the baby is?"

"Marline?"

"Marline is busy cleaning her house and told us not to disturb her…And before you ask. Mort is too young. Maurice goes crazy when near something that smells and Julien doesn't want to ruin his manicure."

"But…..that just leave……me."

"Bingo."

"Cant we just hire a babysitter like good parents do?"

"Negative Skipper, we don't know any babysitters. Unless you want the whole room to stink up and have Kelly get a bad rash, you're going to have to do it."

Having no choice, Skipper took Kelly into the bathroom. She did stop crying but she was whimpering a little.

Skipper looked around the room trying to find a spot to lay the baby down. Noticing some towels laying by the shower, he got an idea.

Laying the baby on the floor. "Stay right there." He unfolded the towels, laying them across the floor. Finally, he picks the baby back up and gently laid her on the towel.

"There ya go."

Sighing as he picked up the piece paper that has the instructions. "Let's get this over with." Grabbing a clean diaper, he places it underneath the dirty one. Removing the straps and the front flap of the diaper, he wasn't ready for the mother of all smells.

"**HOLEY FREAKING RICO IN BALLET SLIPPER'S"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Skipper turned his head away from the smell; his face was green as the forest. 'Be brave soldier.' Gulping his lunch back down, he held his breath as he turned back to the baby. Skipper gently grab the baby's ankle with one flipper and raise them, with the other flipper, he removed the dirty diaper and quickly, threw it into the trashcan. As he let out a gasp for air, he see's Kelly giggling at him.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Sighing in relief. "Well, at least the hard part is over. Let's see what else we have to do." After reading the instructions for the second time that day, he slams the papers down with narrow eyes.

"This keeps getting better and better." He grabbed a few baby wipes. "I knew I had responsibility for my team, I didn't think I had to change a soldier's diaper!"

Skipper wiped front to back on Kelly's-you know, lets not really go there. I think you can guess what Skipper is doing right now.

After putting the clean dipper on, Skipper gave a big cheer. "Finally done!"

Kelly let out another big gas.

"**AWWW, COME ON!!!"**

Instead of crying, Kelly let out a giggle, you'd think she was doing this on purpose.

…………………………………………..

After changing her for the second time, Skipper came out of the bathroom, carrying Kelly.

"Operation stinky diaper is success……finally. Kowalski, status report on the time machine."

"I just finish rewiring the cables, I should be able to fire this baby up after I put it back together, but I'll need help doing that."

"I'll be right there." Skipper turned to Private and handed him the baby. " I hope you're ready for your little playmate, because she's ready for you."

Skipper was expecting Private to jump up and down, exclaiming he gets to play with the baby, but all Private did was give a glum look.

"Yes sir." He took the baby and walked away.

Now this wasn't the Private Skipper was use to and when Private doesn't act like himself, which worries Skipper.

"Private, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sir."

Private always opens his feelings to the other penguins, but when he try's to hide his feelings, you know something major is bothering him.

Skipper was about to say something, when he notice Kowalski motioning him to come over.

"Private is upset with this situation. He fears that Kelly is going to be stuck like this forever."

Skipper nods "I'll talk to him once we get this machine going."

Skipper and Kowalski got right to work. (AN: I don't know anything about tools, so I'm not going to explain what there doing. I'm just going to skip that part.) Once they were done, they took a step back admiring their work. Sure, they were sweaty, tired, and covered with grime, but at least they can change Kelly back to normal.

"Okay." Kowalski started to say as he handed Skipper a towel and got one for himself. He wipes the grime off of his feathers. "Lets see if this works."

He sat the towel down on the table and went to start up the machine. It started humming, but then the humming went off and on, sparks popped out like fireworks, and smoke began to rise.

Kowalski stared at the machine wide eyed. "Oh, this cant be good."

He grunted as he felt someone knocked him to the floor, away from the machine, just as it exploded.

Skipper and Kowalski stared at the machine in disbelief. Rico was jumping up and down, clapping his hands, laughing madly. He suddenly stops when he notice Kelly's terrified face.

"Uh oh"

Kelly screamed and cried out so loud, you can barley here yourself think.

"Private! Calm the baby down!" Skipper yelled through the noise.

"I'm trying." Private yelled back. He rocked the baby gently while trying to comfort her with his soothing voice. "Shhhh. It's okay, it's alright." But she kept on crying.

"Rico! Make Kelly laugh!" Rico looked at Kowalski with a strange look. "Just do it! Babies love to laugh!"

Rico stood in front of Kelly and made lots of silly faces. Kelly stop crying when she saw him, then her crying turned into laughter. Rico was definitely enjoying this, so kept on making silly faces.

As Skipper and Kowalski stood up and dusted themselves off. Skipper was dying to know the truth.

"Okay, out with it Kowalski. How do you know so much about babies?"

"Oh…………..um………………." Kowalski looked very uncomfortable. "This show had a special episode about babies." He said as nervously as he fidgets with his flippers.

"And…….this show would be….?" Skipper raised an eyebrow as he tried to get more information out of him.

Kowalski felt his face growing very warm. Right now, he wishes he were somewhere else.

"Oprah Winfrey Show." He said in a quite voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was silence in the room; you can hear a pin drop. All eyes were on Kowalski, even the baby was looking at him.

Suddenly, Skipper snorted and it turned into laughter, Rico join in. Kelly started laughing too, had no idea what's going on, but hey, she was happy and in a playful mood. Private already knew that Kowalski watches that show, but he wont let Private watch it with him, explaining that he was too young for this show. Private looked over at Kowalski who was both annoyed and embarrassed at the fact that Rico and Skipper were laughing at him.

'Maybe this is why Kowalski made me promise him not to tell the others about his secret obsession with Oprah Winfrey.' Private thought, feeling bad for Kowalski.

"Can we just get back to business." Kowalski said in a low, annoyed, growling voice.

"Alright, alright." The laughter died down.

…………………………

All day they had spent on was taking care of the baby. Now Private was humming a lullaby while he rocks the baby to sleep. After setting her down on the couch with pillows surrounding the baby so she won't fall off.

The boys sighed in relief. Taking care of a baby was exhausting, now the boys had nothing to do but to relax.

Kowalski leaned against the machine, but that was a bad idea, because of the movement, some of the tools were rolling towards the edge. He gasps in horror as a wrench and a screw driver were coming down. He quickly caught those two, but more were coming.

Private came running with a pillow, he dive forward just in time for the tools to fall into the pillow. He thought that was the last of it, so he stood up, but one more came down and landed on his foot.

Before Private could scream in pain, Skipper clamp his beck shut, Rico threw up a paper bag and held it out for Private who quietly screams into it, filling the bag up with air. Rico quickly tied the bag up with string and swallowed the bag.

Finally, the penguins can rest in peace knowing that-

**BANG!**

"Hello neighbors! Just came over to borrow some of your food!" Julien came barging in using his loud voice unaware of the sleeping baby.

The penguins looked at Julien and then, in horror, at Kelly who was tossing and turning. Skipper quickly slid up to Julien and started shushing him.

"How dare ya…SHHHHHHH….at your King!" Skipper kept on shushing him, looking nervously at Kelly who was growing frustrated. "No! You can't tell the king, which is me, to shush. I can make all the noise I want! See! LALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALAL!LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That did it. Kelly woke up crying.

Skipper groaned in frustration. "Way to go ringtail!" Since he was the closet one to Kelly, he picked her up and started compherting her Soon she stopped crying. "Do you know how hard we work to get her to sleep?"

Julien paid no attention to him; he was looking at the baby.

"Awwwww! How cute! Is she yours?"

"No. This happens to be Kelly."

Julien looked blankly at Skipper, then at Kelly, then Skipper, the other penguins, back at Kelly, then back at Skipper.

"I'm sorry, but wasn't she taller."

Maurice looked confused too.

"I thought Kelly was eight years old, not eight months old. What happen?"

"That's classified"

But Private had a different answer. "It's all because of Kowalski's machine." Private wasn't mad at Kowalski, he knew it wasn't his fault, he was mad at the machine.

Skipper glared at Private. "Doesn't anyone respect the word classified anymore!" Kelly giggled then started sucking on her flipper. "Here" Handed the baby to Julien. "Hold Kelly while I get her bottle."

Julien looked at the baby in disgust, and then sat her down next to Mort.

"Here's your new playmate that you always wanted."

"Yay! I like new playmates!" Mort Started playing with the baby.

Julien turned to Skipper who was looking for Kelly's bottle in the fridge. "Why not feed your King, my kingly stomach is hungry."

"You got your own food." He responded without looking up.

"Yes…but-"

"Skipper! I've got the time machine working, we can change Kelly back!"

"Great! Lets feed the baby then we can-" When Skipper turn towards Julien, he gasp and dropped the bottle. "Where's the Baby!?!"

Julien turns to Mort who smiles and points at the open door.

"Great Davey Jones! Why didn't you stop her?!?"

"I thought she might want some fresh air." Mort said truthfully.

Julien turns back to Skipper "You are a bad baby-sitter."

Skipper was about to say some not so nice words to him, when a panic Private grabbed his flipper.

"We have to go out there and find Kelly!"

"Right. I'm sure she hasn't gone too far."

"We have to hurry." Kowalski said in his panic voice. "According to my calculations, Kelly insides, at this moment, are growing back to her regular size, and because of her small body it will be a tight fit, and that's not good for the body. In other words, if we don't change Kelly back to normal by sundown, she will die.

Everyone in the room gasp in horror.

_Wow, that was my best cliff hanger ever……I'm right? Huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh. Yep, I'm hyper; have to be if I'm writing a comedy, that and because I wanted a pop. Anyway, I don't own the Oprah Winfrey Show, but I do owe a special thanks to my mom for being a fan of Oprah Winfrey. I'll try not to take to long to write chapter 3. Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Penguins of Madagascar._

_Yep that's all I've got to say._

'No need to panic, Kelly couldn't have gone too far' a panic Skipper told himself.

"How much time do we have?"

"We have thirty-eight hours." Kowalski said while checking the clock on the wall.

"Okay, let's tear down this zoo until we find her."

Julien didn't like the sound of that. "Eh……if you're tearing down the zoo, I better go hide my-self paintings." Was about to walk away when Skipper pulled him back.

"Your coming with us ring-tail."

"Wait! Why do I have to go?"

"Because this whole situation is your fault. If you haven't waken the baby or left the door open, none of this would of happen."

Julien paused for a sec, before continuing. "I still don't see how this is my problem."

Before Skipper could yell some more or at least slap him, Maurice stepped in between them.

"Your Highness, Skipper is right. This is our fault, mostly yours." He mumbled before continuing. "We should at least help them find Kelly."

Mort agreed too. "I like helping."

Julien was about to say something when he grabbed his stomach and groaned. "What is this weird feeling I'm having, it's not the same grumble I have in my king stomach. This is like the feeling I had when the silly bird and I were trap in that kangaroo's pen."

Maurice smiled. "And what did you do to make it go away."

"I help Skipper get out of there."

"So, you know what you got to do."

"Throw Skipper into Joe's pen and save him all over again?"

Skipper looked at Julien wide eyed and in defense mode in case he tried anything.

"No. You're going to help the penguins find Kelly."

Julien sighed dramatically. "If I have to. But only to get this pain in my kingly stomach to go away."

After that the penguins and the lemurs wasted no time and headed outside.

…………………………

They decided to split up to make finding Kelly easier. After searching the lemurs place, finding nothing, they saw Marline sweeping and decided to ask her.

Kowalski knowing the risk at interrupting Marlines favorite time of year, spring cleaning. But, for Kelly sake, he will take a risk. "Excuse me Marline?"

"Didn't I tell you never to interpret my spring cleaning?!"

Kowalski winced at the yelling and dirty look she was giving him. "At ease Marline. We need to ask you a question, this is an emergency."

Marline dropped her face into a concerned look. "What is it?"

"Well, this may not be easy to explain but-"

Maurice interrupted him in a frantic voice. "Kowalski's machine turned Kelly into a baby, now we lost her!"

Marline gasps.

"Okay……maybe it was not that hard to explain. Please tell us you have seen her?"

"No, I'm sorry. Why don't I help you boy's find her." She said as she drops her broom to the ground and joined the others.

"What about your spring cleaning?"

"That doesn't matter right now. We have a baby to find."

………………………….

Skipper, Private, and Julien were by the monkey cages looking for clues. Well, Private and Skipper were, Julien was just standing there holding his nose. As they move to another location, Skipper couldn't help but worry about Private. He was upset this morning by the whole fiasco. Now that Kelly was missing, Private was felling worse. He hadn't say anything or at least smiled. Skipper let out a big sigh as he put his flipper onto Privates shoulder.

"It's okay young Private. I promise will find her, safe and sound." In response, all Private did was nod but still looking sad.

"Unless, she was eating by alligators, smashed by the gorillas, pounded by the kangaroo," Julien kept on going on about the dangerous stuff Kelly could get into. Skipper could feel Private's body tensing and saw his face go into a fear look, then he started shaking.

Skipper quickly clamped Julien's mouth shut. "Be quiet ringtail, you're not making Private fell any better."

Julien smacks Skipper flipper away. "What's with you in touching my kingly mouth? This is worse as Mort touching my kingly feet." He look up to sky's, raising his arms up and screamed. "Why do I have to be so darn attractive?!?" He then raised his arms down and took out a mirror, grooming himself. "Not that I'm complaining."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "What I would like to know is why you are so darn annoying? That I'm am defently complaining about!"

Before Juline could retort, Private suddenly got there attention.

"Skipper look!"

They watch in horror as Kelly fell into Joey's pen. They all screamed and ran up to the pen. As soon they got up to the top of the wall, they looked around for Kelly. They soon saw that Kelly was being cornered by Joey.

"Ringtail! Call the others!" He yelled as he tossed the walki talki to Julien.

Skipper and Private jumped onto the ground and slid on there stomachs towards Kelly and Joey.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Joey said as he lifted a paw. Kelly scrunched into a ball and closed her eyes as she whimper in fear. Just then Joey felt a pebble hit him in the back of the neck. He turned to see two of the penguins in defense mode.

"Picking on a helpless baby. That is so low, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"This little pipsqueak dared to set foot into my pen, now she is going to pay, then I'll get to you two."

Skipper shook his head. "Somebody's cranky; Looks like you'll need a nap."

Joey roared and jumps at the two penguins who dodged his attack. While Skipper kept Joey busy, Private went to get the baby.

Kelly was so happy to see him; she got out of her little ball and held up her flippers up talking in baby words. Private smiled as he picked her up and gave her a hug. He may still not like the idea that his sister had turn into a baby, but at least she was safe. Then he took Kelly over to Julien, then noticing Skipper was in trouble, he started sliding on his stomach over to them.

"Keep an eye on the baby this time, please!" He called back to Julien.

"I'm a king! Not a baby sitter!" Julien yelled back.

Kelly let out a joyful laugh, as Julien looked disgusted at her. Meanwhile, Skipper was cornered by the kangaroo, with no were to go.

Joey smiled gleefully as he got closer. "Now you will get what you deserve." Before he could make a move, he felt something jump onto his back. Joey jumped around trying to get whatever was on his back off.

Private who was the one who jumped onto his back, was thinking maybe this was a bad idea, while he hang on tight and trying to keep his lunch in.

Finally, Joey slams his back into the wall, making the daze Private fell to the ground. The kangaroo snarled at Private and reach down to grabbed him, before he could do that, he was slam to the ground hard, all he remember was a orange web foot hitting him in the face. Once he cleared his head, he looks to see Skipper was helping Private to the wall, where the others were.

Joey snorted and stops them in their tracks. Skipper stood protectively in front of Private, waiting for the kangaroo's move.

Julien was watching in horror at the fight. He still had Kelly in his arms.

"This terrible, somebody should do something." He then looked at Kelly. "You. Your one of the fighty penguins. Go. Help them." But all Kelly did was blew a raspberry and giggled. "Hey! I'm the only best whistle here." He blew a raspberry, but stop when he notice Rico and Kowalski landing next to them. "What took you guy's so long?" Rico didn't respond he just took out a paper bag tied with a string. "Uh….what is that for." Rico give him a sly grin, and then slid on his tummy over to them. Kowalski got some rope and followed Rico.

Just as Joey took a step, Rico stop him, holding the bag right in front of him.

"What the-" Joey lean towards the bag, looking confused. Rico then untied the string, and it let out a loud, horrified, scream. It's was so loud it blew Joey away, behind him, Kowalski tied the rope to one end to the other, making the Kangaroo fall backwards into the hay. This gives the chance for the penguins to escape.

"Hurry! That won't hold him forever!" Skipper threw Julien, who still had the baby, Rico, Kowalski, and Private over the wall. Then he kick-off the wall and jumps over it.

"How much time do we have Kowalski" Skipper ask as he landed on the ground.

"Two minutes."

"Alright then, let's move."

They hurried back to the penguins HQ, hopping that they were not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter, this was fun writing stories, sending them in, getting replies, getting complaints on the cliffhangers, ha! That last one was for you Gatorgirl1245. **

**Total Weirdo: Nobody wants to see a baby explode, sorry I made you horrified.**

**Gatorgirl1245: Yep, Julien may be annoying, but we still love him. Thanks, Oprah Winfrey was my favorite part too, and yeah poor Kowalski, Skipper and Rico are never going to let him forget about it for a month. And once my character, Kelly finds out, she'll never let him forget it for a year. Lol. Oh and also "the fish gone mad" was my favorite part. Actually I like all of the funny quotes I put in this story. Lol.**

**Bob: (May I call you SpongeBob, JK) Well here's the rest of my chapters, enjoy. Thank you for your comment, and in the Penguin HQ forum, thank you for making me feel better.**

**Miley Girl 13: I'm glad you enjoyed my story. And please hold the applause until after the story is done. (Ha, always wanted to say that. *giggles*)**

**Silverstar2334: Glad that you love it.**

**Okay, enough sappy talk, *sappy music stops* Lets get ready for the comedy!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

The penguins hurried into the HQ, Private laid Kelly on the couch, while Kowalski went to start up the machine. But for some reason, it wouldn't turn on.

"Come on stupid machine! Work!" Kowalski screamed as he kicked the machine. "Work! Come on already!"Next thing you knew, he was hitting the machine, jumping up and down madly on it, then biting the machine. "WHY WONT YOU WORK?!?!?" He screamed in frustration.

"Uh…..Kowalski…" Skipper started to say.

"WHAT?"

Skipper pointed to the other side of the machine, when Kowalski looked he saw the machine was unplugged.

"……oh……" Yep even siencetest make mistakes, but have you seen one have a tantrums when their machine won't work? Anyway, Kowalski hid his blushing face as he plugged the cord in.

The machine came humming to life, Kowalski press a few buttons. "Stand back everyone." As they took a step back the same electricity shot at Kelly, then there was a bright flash, so bright that they had to shield their eyes.

After the machine stopped humming, they nervously took a look at the sight, Kelly was back in her body, but wasn't moving. Everyone held their breath until they heard Kelly groaning and moving, they sighed in relief.

For the first time today, Private smiled as Kelly open her beautiful blue eyes. "Kelly." Private said in happiness.

Hearing her name, Kelly turns her head until she saw the others looking down at her in relief. 'Why is everyone looking at me, haven't they ever saw someone take a nap before, and what are Marline, Julien, Maurice, and Mort doing here………..and why do I have a sudden desire for my binkey.' She tried to sit up, but her head started to pound and pain shot through her body.

"Lay back down Kelly." Kowalski gently push her back to laying down. "The chemicals haven't worn off yet."

"What are you talking about? What happen?" She asks the best she could in her raspy voice.

"A freak accident happen with my machine, and turned you into a baby."

Kelly looked at him like he was from mars. 'Is he for real?' "No, seriously."

"You really did turn into a baby. We all pitched in to help take care of you." Private said as he grasped her flipper.

"You did?" She was surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised? You make it sound like we don't care about you."

Kelly gave a weak chuckle "Yeah isn't that funny."

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "You thought we didn't care, didn't you?"

"Well……I thought I was unwanted." Skipper was about to say something, but Kelly continued. "You don't have to tell me, you guys already proved it. I believe it now." She smiled

Skipper gave a nod. "Like you should."

"And know nothing's going to change that." Private gave her a squeezed. Rico nodded, while giving her a hug.

………………………………….

(Okay, I guess I'm in a sappy mood. Oh well. But thankfully I'm also in a hyper mood, that's more funny quotes.)

Kelly groaned as she lay on the couch. This happen because she was bored and got change into a baby and because of that she was even more bored. Kelly was still week and couldn't get up without pain going through her body and getting a pounding headache. Even without getting up she will receive a pain in her body and head. Kowalski said that was normal, but how was being turned into a baby is normal? Then again, she forgot who she lived with.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and even Rio claim that she needs a lot of rest and cant get off the couch, unless going to the bathroom with the help of Marline.

Kelly gave anthor groan followed by a whimper, then a whine. "I can't do this any more! This is just too much!"

Kowalski handed her a drink. "Kelly…..it's only the first day of being on the couch." It was true, after receiving a hug from Rico; Kelly went back to sleep then woke up this morning to be given the rules by Skipper and Kowalski with the back up of Rico and Private.

"How long do I have to lay here?"

"Two weeks."

Kelly screamed into her pillow.

"Don't worry Kelly, Rico and I brought you some stuff to do." Private and Rico layed games, books, and magazines on the floor next to her.

"goodie." She mumbled.

"Okay, somebody's cranky, looks like you need a nap."

"That's what I've been doing all morning."

"It's still morning." Kelly made a face at him.

Skipper came in "Gee, Kowalski, I thought you were good with kids. What did you miss a special episode of the Oprah Winfrey Show?" He gave a sly grin as Kowalski growled.

Kelly couldn't believe her ears, she started laughing. "You watch the Oprah Show?"

"I'll have you know, she voice of reason, she gives a lot, she should be president, she….."

"Wants you so badly." Skipper couldn't resist saying.

Instead of getting mad, Kowalski smirked. "Just like you want Marline."

Kelly started crying with laughter as Skipper blushed. "I know you like her!"

"At least I didn't kick, jump, and bite the machine screaming it to work, then reliseing that it was unplugged, Mr. Smarty-pants." Skipper death glared him, as if challenging him to give back a comeback.

"True, but at least I didn't have to change Kelly's diaper, Mr. diaper duty."

By now Kelly was screaming with laughter, very entertained. "Alright, a match between two penguins. I wonder if I could make money by selling tickets."

Kowalski and Skipper smiled at each other when their plan to make Kelly entertain worked. There was only one thing left to do. All four penguins started tickling and hitting Kelly with pillows, until she was tired out and went to sleep.

Kowalski covered her up with a blanket, Rico turn out the lights, while Private Kissed Kelly on the forehead saying good night. (Remember, there brother and sister, so Private's allowed to kiss her on the forehead)

Skipper was the only one left. He ruffled Kelly's hair. "Good to have you back Cadet." He then tiptoed outside, leaving Kelly smiling with good dreams.

**THE END**

**First story competed! *Cheers while caffite was thrown everywhere.* Please read and review and be sure to check out my two stories Kelly's Thoughts, already out. And a story I'm still working on, to check the plot go to fan fiction forums of Penguins of Madagascar or Penguin HQ. Also every Friday, cheek the forums to see the quotes I have for the new story I'm working on.**


End file.
